Be Here When You Wake
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Castiel and Dean spend alone time together in a tent. Follow-up fic to Marshmallows for Angels. Rated M for adult content. Dean/Castiel


**Author's Note** - This fic follows my previous one, "**Marshmallows for Angels**" after my bestest matey asked what happened after Dean and Castiel disappeared into the tent at the end.

* * *

The sounds of the fire crackling and sending sparks up to the skies sounded outside and the comforting flicker of the flames played out across the canvas of the tent. Dean watched the movement lazily, tracing patterns against the soft walls of the tent with reaching fingers, always on the guard for perhaps intruders outside. The hunter thought of the evening that stretched behind him, of going on his first ever camping trip with Sam and Castiel after the angel had asked to do so. He turned when he felt Castiel beside him, climbing beneath the cover of Dean's sleeping bag, moving in close when the angel discovered that there wasn't quite enough room for two.

Dean smiled, moved further over beneath the cover of his sleeping bag and allowing Castiel still more room, crooking his arm and waiting for the angel to settle into his warm embrace and his body. Castiel was still naked from their earlier exploits by the campfire, skin silken smooth and gently warm against the hunter's, plump lips pouting as he stared at Dean from close quarters.

Castiel rested one hand upon his lover's chest, tips of his fingers touching the protection tattoo forever inked onto Dean's skin, before the angel started stroking across the broad expanse of Dean's well muscled chest. Dean watched him, watched his peaceful face, stroking patterns across the skin of Castiel's upper arm and felt contentment settle through him that only Castiel seemed to truly give him. He settled still further down into the sleeping bag, tried to get more comfortable and Castiel stopped stroking his chest with slender fingers as though waiting.

Dean finally stopped moving, finally found a comfortable position, smiled when Castiel re-settled his own body against his, legs a perfect line against the hunter's, body a snug fit against his side. Castiel leant in, pressed a lingering kiss against Dean's mouth, soft, ripe mouth moving against his own in lazy movements.

Dean murmured encouraging approval, was met by an answering purr from Castiel, contentment apparent on the angel's tone. Dean didn't stop Castiel when the angel started to stroke his fingers down Dean's abdomen, moving further still, dipping down between Dean's legs and wrapping around the hunter's half hard erection.

Dean broke away, rested his forehead against Castiel's, eyes half closed and breath catching in his throat, as he said - "Yes."

Castiel's tongue peeked out and lapped almost nervously over his lips as he started stroking Dean's dick, skilled fingers wringing pleasured moans from Dean's throat, as the hunter's hips rose and fell beneath the fabric confines of the sleeping bag. Castiel's gaze remained intent on Dean's face, capturing every pleasured gasp and moan from his lover's mouth, every time that Dean's eyes closed to fly open once more. Castiel watched as the aroused flush crept over Dean's freckled cheeks and the slight smile that brightened the hunter's face when Castiel's stroking hand became firmer, more assured, harder against his flesh.

Dean turned his gaze to Castiel's, saw that the angel was watching him with rapt attention, wondrous love shining forth from his lover's eyes as he stroked Dean still further to completion. Dean couldn't stop staring at Castiel, was enraptured by the being beside him who'd chosen to love him, and was loved in return. Dean couldn't believe that he'd been able to fall in love, yet he was glad he had, and was glad it was Castiel he loved.

Castiel's eyes smiled and he nodded at Dean, as though confirming to the hunter's unspoken thoughts that he felt the same way and Dean found release, thick strands of his come coating Castiel's hand and the thin covering of the sleeping bag bearing down on them. He whimpered Castiel's name, eyes still locked with his lover's, as the angel looked satisfied, almost smug, which seemed unusual for the angel.

Dean felt the sleeping bag shift and move as Castiel reached for the lube tossed almost carelessly on Dean's clothes previously and Dean whimpered again at the dark, lustful intent coloring Castiel's eyes a darker shade. The hunter waited, breath held expectantly as Castiel covered his body with his own, weight bearing down upon Dean, proving that Castiel was heavier than his slender frame looked.

Dean shifted beneath Castiel, settled down, and snuggled into the angel for added warmth. The sleeping bag was gaping at the side, sending cold draughts over their skin and raising goose bumps in serried ranks over shared skin. Dean spread his legs still wider around Castiel's body, felt the angel settle into him with an aroused purr falling from ripe lips. Dean felt the swift movements of Castiel spreading lube over his outstretched fingers more than saw the movements themselves, too entranced by the starlight shimmering in Castiel's eyes, tempered by borrowed firelight still flickering against the tent.

Castiel's gaze flickered up to Dean's, felt a warm glow settle through him at the naked love in Dean's eyes and he wondered if Dean even knew he was showing that much of his emotions. It was unusual for Dean to be so laid bare, to show emotions as he was right then, and Castiel cherished every moment they spent together, every time he saw that unguarded look of love in his lover's eyes.

He leant in, claimed a kiss from Dean's firm, responsive mouth, was lost in that kiss, and the dance of tongues reaching and playing with each other. Silence remained between them, broken only by soft moans, tender noises of encouragement as Castiel reached down to press his fingers against Dean's hole. Dean shifted beneath him once more, arched his back when he felt Castiel breach him, stretching him loose and wide with practiced fingers.

Dean's dick was already half hard, excitement coiling through the hunter's body, growing stronger as Castiel stroked against his prostate and added another finger to stretch him wider still. Dean's hands travelled in sweaty streaks over Castiel's back, caressed the angel's ass and drew him in for another quick and dirty kiss, as Castiel eased his fingers from Dean's body.

Castiel knelt before Dean, body framed by the hunter's canted legs, letting the chill night air slap against their bodies as the sleeping bag fell away with his swift movement. Dean was about to protest but stopped when he saw Castiel's hand wrap around his own erection, smearing pre-cum and lube over his hard flesh. Castiel's face went slack and his eyes drifted slowly closed, as his head tilted slowly back. Castiel moaned, keened in his throat as he stroked his own dick slowly, hips moving slightly into the circle of his fingers, hand lingering against his erection as though it pleased him.

Castiel looked so beautiful, so laid bare, and his wings rippled through the air, to fill the tent as he touched himself. The firelight, muted by the canvas of the tent, fell across his skin in marbled, ever shifting patterns, glimmered upon gleaming feathers, and shone through them, in translucent glimmering patches. Dean felt a lurch in his chest, felt something break loose and love flooded through him, stronger than ever before. As if in answer to Dean's growing emotions, Castiel looked down at him, a glimmer of bright white light in his eyes and love pouring out of his shining gaze.

Dean watched him, transfixed as Castiel covered his body once more with his on, soft lines molding together into a perfect fit, soft feathers covering them both like a warming blanket. Dean reached out, stroked Castiel's left wing, fingertips lingering across the feathers and making Castiel shudder and cry out with need. Dean leant in closer and kissed the angel's wing, lips lingering against the feathers and inhaling the fresh scents of ozone and spice, cinnamon and exotic scents he didn't have a name for.

Castiel stared down at Dean, smiled at the hunter as he continued to kiss his wing, loved the tickling display of love for every part of him that Dean could hold, touch, caress, kiss. The angel settled in still further and entered Dean without warning, while the hunter was still kissing his wing, Dean yelped, whimpered then moaned in a long drawn out note of need as Castiel started moving inside him, filling him with his thick shaft and touching every part of Dean he could reach as he thrust into him eagerly.

Dean moaned and writhed beneath his lover, loved the way that Castiel fit so snug inside him, felt so good moving and filling him, making him feel complete, loved, wanted. His gaze locked with Castiel's as the angel's wings flapped and fluttered in time with Castiel's hard thrusts, back flexing to send feathered appendages shimmering and waving in the light thrown in from outside. Dean's body jerked beneath the force of Castiel's thrusts and he loved the way Castiel took control of him, bearing down upon him and loving him regardless of anything he'd done and ever would do.

Dean cried out as he came without being touched, come covering their abdomens in sticky strands, orgasm racing through him and rocking his body, stripping him of everything except sheer pleasure, rapture, love, shining in the darkness and making him feel real, alive, everything. Castiel watched him fly apart and reform beneath him, heard Dean cry out his name, heard love in his moans and whimpers, felt Dean's climax tighten the hunter's body around his own, around his dick still thrusting into him.

Castiel lost everything, felt his orgasm claim him, sending firework thrills through his veins, fizzing in his abdomen and pouring from him in sweat and come spurting deep within Dean. He cried out for his lover, wings stuttering and shaking with the force of his climax, filling the tent with their rapturous noise and soft feathers falling to the floor.

Slowly, he rested his head upon Dean's shoulder, felt the hunter's cradling arms surround him, felt Dean's tender kisses rain down upon his cheeks and lips gently. They lay nestled together beneath the cover of Castiel's wings, the feathers providing a warm cover better and more effective than the sleeping bag had been.

Castiel finally moved, eased his soft member from Dean's ass and laid close to Dean's side, wing still outstretched over his lover's body. Castiel laid on his stomach beside Dean, one arm looped easily around the hunter's waist, smiling wearily when Dean settled Castiel's wing closer around his body, tucking it in around him gently so as not to break the fragile bones held within.

Dean smiled, pressed a warm kiss to Castiel's silken lips, smiled again when Castiel reached up to smooth Dean's ruffled hair back into place. Dean kissed him again, before settling closer still to the angel's body, eyelids already drooping into weary sleep. His tongue swept out over dry lips, struggling to stay awake but unable to resist the pull of sated sleep for much longer.

Castiel leant in, kissed Dean's ear, before speaking for the first time since they'd entered the tent.

"Shhh, go to sleep, Dean. I'll still be here when you wake up," Castiel said, voice pitched low and quiet, soothing.

"I know," Dean replied, with a smile, receiving a tender kiss in return from Castiel.

The last thought that flitted through Dean's head on wings of shadow was that he knew Castiel would always be there for as long as Dean needed him, wanted him, loved him. He smiled in almost sleep, knowing that Castiel would have a very long wait indeed for Dean to ever stop loving him, needing him, wanting him. It was a comforting thought to think that Castiel himself loved him in return and would never leave his side either ....

-fini-


End file.
